


Ribbed For His Pleasure

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has a Praise Kink, Begging, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Coming Untouched, Double Penetration in One Hole, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, Happy Ending, Kneeling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Everyone takes a shine to the strange art piece Clary brought to the Institute. Jace has big plans for it.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	Ribbed For His Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polarnacht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/gifts).



To show her gratitude for being accepted in the Institute and receiving so much unconditional help, Clary gifts Maryse Lightwood the only glass object she managed to finish while closely following instructions in her traditional glass blowing class.  
  
It’s packaged in a velvet box and sitting on a satin bed inside it. The glass object is eleven inches long, two and a half inches thick and has irregular, colourful bumps all over its length. It’s heavy, too, so Clary explains to Maryse it can be used as a paperweight that doubles as a handy weapon, sure to inflict a lot of pain at a moment’s notice.  
  
“It’s a stylized cucumber, everyone made green ones, I figured I’d make something unique and nice to look at. I wanted you to have it because since I joined your Institute, you taught me that following the rules can lead to exceptional results,” Clary lays it on thick, but in that happy, sunny voice of hers, everything goes.  
  
Alec cannot believe his eyes. _Cucumber, pfft._ That is a wang, he thinks.  
  
Izzy excuses herself from the gathering altogether, probably to go laugh in private.  
  
But Maryse proudly displays it on her desk, letting it catch the light from the windows in its colourful bumps, pleased to be the owner of something so beautiful and unique.  
  
Later, Simon tells Clary he’s never witnessed a classier way of telling someone to go fuck themselves, referring to the huge dick sitting front and center on the Head of the Institute’s desk.  
  
Robert can’t believe his eyes when, during a heated discussion in Maryse’s office, she picks up the object and brandishes it at him to drive her point home. 

Later, at night, when he comes to grab the “cucumber” for further inspection in his room, he discovers it missing and he admits defeat, remembering Maryse went to bed early.  
  
The object also disappears for a few days after Magnus drops in for a visit at Maryse’s invitation. When it resurfaces, it’s a bit bent, but still smooth and intact.   
  


* * *

  
One night, when their parents and Izzy are in Idris on a pressing mission for the Clave, Alec finds himself blindfolded and led by the hand down the hallways and into his mother’s office.  
  
He can tell because her heavy perfume has settled into every pore and every crack of the objects in the room.  
  
He also hears Jace rune the doors and walls.  
  
Normally, there’s nothing to fear. No one will interrupt them, unless their parents arrive back in the middle of the night. But he’s not a particularly lucky person, so the trepidation lingers in the back of his mind.  
  
“I want these off,” Jace says, running his hand down the back of his shirt and trousers. “Underwear too. Be naked by the time I come back. And no peeking.”  
  
With those words, Jace leaves the room and Alec has nothing left to do but comply. He carefully removes his clothes and folds them, putting them away on the wide window sill. Once naked, he considers his options. Standing awkwardly in the middle of the room is too uncomfortable. It reminds him of the many times when he had to stand before his mother and accept responsibility for his mistakes, as well as the consequences. He flinches at the memories and has a way too easy time picture his younger self recoiling in fear at hearing what punishments his mother decided for him.  
  
Instead, he does what he knows never fails to please Jace, which is to kneel to the side of the desk, with his head bowed and his hands behind his back. 

Jace returns soon after that.  
  
“Oooh look at you. So good!” He praises, coming close to Alec and caressing his cheek. “Take my hand and follow me.”  
  
Alec lets Jace lead him behind the desk, where Maryse usually sits.  
  
“Hop on. Elbows and knees on the desk.” 

“Jace... “ Alec’s voice is pleading. He doesn’t know if he can. Not on his mother’s desk.  
  
“Come on. I’ll clean up. No one’s home. No one will know.” Jace whispers. “You’re with me. Besides, it’ll give you something to think about when she calls you in here to get on your case.”  
  


With a sigh, Alec complies and climbs on the table, assuming the position Jace indicated.  
  
He feels exposed, more exposed than he would feel if he were doing the same thing, but in their bed.  
  
“I love you so much, you know that, don’t you?” Jace purrs in a mellifluous tone, sounding overcome with desire. Desire, Alec realises, that is entirely for him. A pleasant shiver goes through him, helping him calm down into his situation.  
  
He feels callused sword hands run up his sides, from his shoulders to his hips, massaging and relaxing for a few passes before settling on his buttcheeks and kneading.  
  
Alec can only imagine what Jace sees, feeling his cool breath on the backs of his thighs, and he mewls in frustration. He is so vulnerable, up on his mother’s desk, ass up in the air, blindfold in place.  
  
He has to bite into his fist to stop himself from keening long and loud when he feels Jace’s lips on his hole, followed by his tongue, which prods at his tight entrance until it relaxes under its assault and lets it in.  
  
By now, Jace lost himself pursuing his intention of fully opening and relaxing Alec with his mouth. He places his hands on Alec’s buttcheeks again, spreading them as his lips and tongue take his parabatai apart.  
  
Alec feels tense and boneless at the same time, his thighs shaking from arousal and the effort of maintaining the position, while the rest of him is relaxed and ready, eager to test new limits.  
  
He hears a tube being uncapped and he cannot control the giddy shiver of anticipation that wracks his entire frame.  
  
Next, Jace’s mouth is gone, replaced by lubed fingers that further open him up. Alec feels himself push back and start to fuck himself on those fingers.  
  
“That’s it, you’re doing so good.” Jace says, and Alec can hear the tremble of arousal in his voice. “You look so beautiful like this.”  
  
Next, Alec hears shifting and he feels the blunt tip of what he assumes is Jace’s cock against his entrance, but it only takes a second for him to recognise it’s something else.  
  
It’s rigid, cool and bumpy, and by the angels… it’s so thick, every inch of it that enters him is rubbing its irregular contours against his sensitive inner walls.  
  
“Fuck… Jace… that’s huge.” Alec says, half worried, half impressed.  
  
“Shh… relax and just take it in, breathe… like that. Wow Alec, you are doing so well, taking all this dick.” Jace praises, his voice a bit strained. The rather large toy is spreading Alec wider than Jace’s cock can, and yet it’s not pushing him to the limits the way a fist or a bigger toy would.  
  
The bumps on the glass toy are each pressing against Alec’s inner walls on the in-stroke and on the out, igniting nerve endings that aren’t used to firing up at once. Alec is past any control he could hope to have, an endless litany or primal sounds leaving his lips.  
  
And then Jace angles the toy inside Alec, slamming the rounded head into his prostate mercilessly. He doesn’t want to draw things out this time, he is not looking to edge Alec for hours, although he knows Alec would be down for that too. 

“Please… please, Jace, I need…!!!” Alec distantly hears himself beg.  
  
“Please what, Alec? I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me.” He taunts, hoping to elicit some more of that scorching hot begging. 

“I need to come, fuck, make me come, Jace, please, please!!!” Alec explodes, panting hard and whimpering, teetering on the edge and needing just the tiniest of pushes to fall over.  
  
And Jace, he -  
  
Jace lubes himself up, and after minimal position changes, he guides himself into Alec, alongside the big colourful toy.  
  
Alec’s hole gives way surprisingly easily and instead of trying to move away from the added stretch, he pushes back to meet it halfway.  
  
Jace doesn’t need more than a few thrusts to stand on the very same edge as Alec, who raised himself on his palms so he can arch his back and push against the toy like he wants. Those final few thrusts, spent chasing the release, make Alec feel immortal. 

It must be the heat of the moment and how aroused by the sight before him Jace is, because instead of removing the toy, he pulls out and continues fucking Alec with the glass object, watching, transfixed. He is only jerked out of his floaty headspace by his own orgasm, which leaves him shaking and cursing as his splayed fingers dig into Alec’s buttcheeks.  
  
Alec comes with a wail too, his legs giving out from under him and leaving him flat on the desk, a puddle of his come splashed between his body and Maryse’s desk planner. He only comes to when he feels Jace’s tender kiss on his shoulder and the toy being carefully withdrawn from inside him. The blindfold comes off as well.   
  
“What did you do to me, Jace?” Alec complains. “You broke me.”  
  
Jace can hear there is no accusing undertone to Alec’s words, but still he feels it’s his duty to take care of his lover and ease him off the desk and into the shower, where he washes them both before removing all traces of them having been here.  
  
The last thing he remembers to do is thoroughly clean the glass toy, just like before he used it, and put it back in exactly the same way he found it.  
  
They spend the rest of the night in bed, wrapped snugly together under Alec’s soft blankets in his room.  
  


* * *

  
In the morning, Izzy finds them in the dining hall and steals bacon from both their plates.  
  
“You asshats owe me big time.” She says. “Good thing I ran diagnostics on the cameras in the Institute… there was one camera that caught some activity so I watched it before deleting it. It was the camera in mom’s office.”  
  
Alec needs a second to process.  
  
“Thank all your angels it was me who found your little homemade sex tape. But now I believe even Magnus can’t help me unsee what I saw.”  
  
The next time Alec has to endure a disciplinary speech in his mother’s office, he finds that he cannot bring himself to care anymore about his mother’s unattainable expectations. Not when the cucumber watches him from the dark, monochrome background.

(end)  
  



End file.
